A Deeper Magic
by Duchess of Beruna
Summary: After the war with Gaia, an older, stronger evil arises. Darker than Tartarus, deadlier than Kronos, it has the power to destroy not just Olympus, but the entire world. The demigods are plunged into yet another adventure, but perhaps the greatest thing our heroes have to fear are their own minds...
1. Chapter 1

**Aaand here we are with another fanfiction! This one is Heroes of Olympus, and it's a little unususal. It's set after Blood of Olympus, but way back when I started thinking it up, Uncle Rick hadn't yet announced Trials of Apollo. So this fic kind of replaces ToA, if that makes sense.**

 **Some of you may have realised the significance of the date. It is of course December 17, Hazel Levesque's birthday!**

 **Well, on with the story…**

Hazel's day went from average to wonderful to terrible – and all before lunchtime.

OOO

It started out normally enough, with a horrible dream. Demigod dreams were usually bad, but this one was worse than most.

Hazel was running through darkness, aware of some malevolent presence chasing her. She didn't know what it was, or why it was targeting her. She only knew that she had to get away.

As Hazel ran, she began to make out objects in the blackness ahead of her. Nearing them, she saw that they were – of all things – her friend's weapons. Here was Annabeth's bronze knife, the one she said had once been an Egyptian magician's wand. Here Percy's sword, Riptide. Hazel ran past Piper's dagger, Katoptris, and Jason's golden _gladius._ Past Frank's bow. Then Leo's blacksmith's hammer. A sob built in Hazel's throat when she saw it.

Then she passed a weapon she had never seen before – an intricate silver knife. Hazel had no time to examine it though. The presence was gaining on her.

 _Give up, little demigod._ Seeming to come from the darkness, the voice was pure evil. _True, you have come further than any of your friends did, but you cannot run forever. Soon I will catch you, and then you will die._

Hazel's legs ached. Her heart pounded against her ribs. She hadn't felt this hopeless since she'd fought Clytius in the House of Hades, desperate to avoid the giant's dark magic.

 _You were a worthy opponent, daughter of Pluto._ The darkness was all around her now. _But you could not escape me. No one can stop me now._

The darkness surrounded her. Hazel heard her own sword fall to the ground as she felt her body dissolve into smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating in forever. So yeah, this story replaces ToA. Sorry if the last author's not was kinda weird. I was really tired when I wrote it.**

 **Anyway, new chapter. Enjoy!**

Hazel woke up gasping.

"You okay?" called Nico from the other side of the room.

Hazel looked around, wondering why the surroundings were so unfamiliar. Then she remembered. She and Frank were spending a weekend at Camp Half-Blood. Hazel was in her bunk in the Hades cabin. There was no darkness. No smoke. No evil presence. Everything was fine.

"Yeah." she said. "Just – just a dream."

Nico didn't ask questions. He knew just how awful dreams could be.

As she dressed and went down to breakfast, Hazel tried to convince herself that the dream meant nothing. But deep down, she knew better. Demigod dreams always meant something, and this one was no exception. It was so terrifying that she just wanted to forget it, but that was impossible.

OOO

After breakfast, Hazel had an hour's free time. She decided to go for a ride to try and clear her head. Walking past the commons area, she only had to concentrate and Arion was there.

He was the fastest horse in the world, but today Hazel had no need for speed. They galloped up towards the Big House, then back, to the beach. As they passed the swordfighting arena, Hazel saw Jason coming out, apparently having just finished practise.

"Hello." Hazel called.  
Jason started and swung around. When he saw her, he relaxed slightly, but he still remained tense, like something was worrying him.

"Oh...hello." he said.

"Are you okay?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jason said. "It's just…"

"Go on." prompted Hazel.

Jason hesitated, then sighed. "I can't stop thinking about…you know…two months ago…" His voice trailed off.

Hazel knew. She knew that Leo's death had been her fault. Everyone tried to convince her otherwise, but Hazel knew she was to blame.  
"I'm sorry." she said. But words weren't enough.

"It wasn't your fault." said Jason. (Hazel felt like smacking him). "I could have done something, hel Gaia off longer –"

"Hey, look up there." Hazel interrupted.  
"No, really, I could've."  
"Seriously, look up."

Jason squinted at the sky. "I don't see…Oh." He'd seen what Hazel had.

High in the sky was a dark speck, maybe half a mile off.

"Do you think we should warn Chiron?" asked Hazel. The old centaur would know what to do.  
"No, wait." said Jason. "Look closer."

The speck was nearer now, moving at quite a speed. As it dipped slightly in the air, Hazel caught a flash of bronze.

Celestial bronze.

"No." said Hazel. "It can't be."  
But now, as the bronze speck drew closer, she could make out its shape.

Hazel looked over at Jason. "Impossible."  
"We're demigods." said Jason. "We deal with the impossible on a daily basis."  
Hazel re-focused on the speck. Or not a speck, since it was now close enough to see what it was.

A dragon. A _bronze_ dragon.

A bronze dragon with two figures on its back.

It might have been Hazel's imagination, but she saw one of them wave.

An enormous weight of guilt and grief lifted from Hazel's shoulders. She locked eyes with Jason, who looked like he was about to start turning cartwheels and singing.

"I'll fly back to the commons area and tell the others." he said. "You get down there!"

Hazel needed no persuasion. She swung onto Arion's back. Jason summoned the winds and took off, heading uphill.

Hazel spurred Arion, and the roan stallion galloped past the armoury, skirting the border of the forest. There was certainly a need for speed now. Hazel was determined to get down to the beach and welcome Leo home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry about the long delay! Hope you like this chapter!**

As Arion ran along the beach, following Festus' shadow, Hazel felt almost dangerously happy. The weather was beautiful. The world wasn't ending. Everyone she loved was safe.

And Leo was back!

Hazel slid off Arion's back, watching as Festus landed and his two riders dismounted. Leo turned to face her. Before he could speak, Hazel rushed forward and hugged him. The hug lasted several seconds before she stepped back.

Leo grinned at her – that familiar crazy grin, like he'd just ridden a rollercoaster and drunk several cups of coffee. "Miss me?"

Hazel was suddenly furious. "Where _were_ you, Leo? It's been two months!"

Leo paled. "Two _months?_ " He shook his head, looking stunned. "Wow… I must've been dead longer than I thought."

Hearing the word _dead_ reminded Hazel of what she'd done, how much suffering she had caused.  
"Leo." she said.  
He looked at her.

"I-I'm sorry." Hazel's voice cracked. "That thing with the cure… I keep thinking I should've found a better way…"

Leo shook his head, serious now. "There _was_ no other way, Hazel. I _asked_ you to control the Mist, didn't I? In fact, I owe you." He turned to the girl just climbing down from Festus' back. "But first, I'd like you to meet Calypso. Caylpso, this is Hazel."

The two girls shook hands. Calypso looked just like Leo had described her – tall, with almond eyes and a certain goddess –like air. Her hair, Hazel noticed, was almost exactly the same cinnamon colour as her own, but not as curly.

"Leo's told me a lot about you." Calypso said, smiling at Hazel. She dropped her voice. "He says that when he got back to your ship, after leaving my island, you help him a lot, and, well… I just wanted to say… thank you."

Hazel smiled back. Already she could tell that she'd found a new friend. "It was the least I could do." she told the other girl. She could see how happy Leo was with Calypso, and the thought that she'd helped him get back to her made Hazel feel better than she had for months.

Leo's voice broke her reverie. "So, where's everyone else? Are they so intimidated by my awesomeness that they dare not approach me?"

He directed the question to Hazel, who had been wondering the same thing herself. It had beed nearly ten minutes since Jason had flown up to tell their friends that Leo was back.

"Um…" said Calypso. "Would _that_ be everyone else?"  
Hazel followed her gaze.

The other five members of the Seven were sprinting downhill towards them. Further back, Hazel could see what looked like the rest of the camp following. Then she heard a shriek, and Piper McLean threw herself at Leo, hugging him even tighter than Hazel had. Behind her were Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, all with expressions of amazement and delight on their faces. They surrounded Leo, all talking at once.

Hazel and Calypso moved back a little. Leo was probably going to introduce Calypso a bit later, but for now he was busy.  
"Can you use any weapons?" asked Hazel curiously. Leo hadn't mentioned if Calypso was able to fight at all, and Hazel didn't want her to be defenceless if she was ever attacked by monsters.

Calypso shrugged, drawing the knife at her belt. "I'm okay with this, I suppose. I haven't practised in a while, though."

Hazel bit back a scream. The silver knife was the one she had seen in her dream.

"Are you alright?" asked Calypso, looking at Hazel with concern.

"I'm fine." Hazel lied. "It's just… I could give you lessons, if you like. In knife-fighting."

Calypso's face lit up. "That would be brilliant, Hazel! Thank you!"

Hazel nodded and smiled, but she was trembling. Seeing that knife had brought back those terrible memories of running through darkness, pursued by pure evil…

 _Stop it!_ she scolded herself. _It was just a silly dream. There's absolutely nothing to worry about._

She had no idea how wrong she was.

OOO

The Seven and Calypso were walking up the hill to the Big House. Everyone was talking, excited and happy.

Frank dropped back beside Hazel and took her hand.  
"I can't believe that Leo's alive." he said."  
"Me neither." admitted Hazel. Even now, it seemed too good to be true.

"Leo!" Hazel heard a shout as Rachel Elizabeth Dare ran towards them. Rachel was mortal, but, for reasons Hazel didn't understand, the Oracle of Delphi had chosen her to be its host. Her vibrant red hair flew out behind her as she ran to hug Leo.

"I'm so glad you're back!" she said breathlessly. "I thought you'd return, but I wasn't sure. Oh, and you must be Calypso! I'm so glad to meet you! I… oh no."  
"Quick!" shouted Annabeth. "Grab her!"

Percy and Piper obliged, catching hold of Rachel's arms as she went limp.

Hazel's stomach dropped. She'd never seen this happen before, but she knew what it was from hearing other campers talk about it.

Rachel was going to issue a prophecy.

Percy and Piper dragged the unconscious Oracle up the Big House steps and set her on one of the cane chairs on the veranda. Chiron the centaur came clopping out the front door.

"What…" Then he saw Rachel. "Oh, dear. Another prophecy." He nodded absently to Leo and Calypso. "Welcome back." Then he turned back to the Oracle.

Hazel gasped as Rachel sat up. Her eyes glowed serpent green. When she spoke her voice sounded tripled.

 _Something to lose and something to gain,  
To end the cycle of love and pain.  
Death will free the loyal friend,  
As it began, so will it end.  
The one who breaks the heart of stone,  
Shall walk the dark road, all alone._


	4. Chapter 4

"Again with the death?" Percy complained. "Why are these prophecies always about death?"

"At least this one didn't rhyme 'death' and 'breath'." Annabeth said. "That was getting a little cliché."

"True." agreed Percy. "We've heard what, three prophecies that did that?"

"Stop joking." said Piper. She looked pale, Hazel thought. "There's been another prophecy."

"I'm sorry." Rachel said miserably. "I just…"

"It's not your fault, Rachel." Annabeth said comfortingly. "A prophecy should never be ignored."

The Seven, Calypso, Rachel, Chiron, Nico and Grover Underwood the satyr were gathered around the ping-pong table in the rec room of the Big House. Seymour the stuffed leopard head was watching them, which Hazel found kind of creepy. Everyone looks worried – with good reason to.

"Annabeth is right." said Chiron. "While the meaning of the prophecy is unclear –"  
"As always." muttered Percy.  
"One thing is certain." continued Chiron. "We are facing a new threat."  
"Not Gaia?" asked Jason.  
Everyone winced. Although they had (probably) defeated the Earth Mother, the memory of the terrible things she had done remained.

Chiron shook his head. "I believe not." He turned to the satyr. "What do you think, Grover?"  
Grover fidgeted nervously. "Well…the past few days, nature hasbeen acting a little weird. Trees dying without apparent reason, flowers wilting…I thought it was just an unfortunate fluke. But whatever is happening, it's definitely not Gaia.  
There was silence while everyone digested this.

Annabeth sat forward. "Has anyone been having any strange dreams or visions lately?" Aside from the usual, I mean?"

Hazel knew she had to tell everyone. The information might help.

"Actually," she said, "I had a very strange dream just last night.

Everyone's attention was suddenly on her. Hazel tried to keep her voice steady as she recounted her dream.  
When she had finished, there was a long silence.

"A dark presence…" mused Annabeth thoughtfully. She turned to Hazel. "Did the voice sound male of female?"

Hazel spread her hands helplessly. "I couldn't tell."

"Chiron?" asked Annabeth. "What do you think?"

The old centaur looked worried, his face creased with concern.  
"Whatever it is," he said, I ask you all to take this matter very seriously. For I believe that this evil we now face is far older, far stronger, far _worse_ than Gaia.

The temperature in the room seemed to drop twenty degrees. No one could believe what Chiron had said.  
"Worse than Gaia?" Leo asked, his voice just a little shaky. "What could possibly be worse that Gaia?"

Even before she spoke, Hazel knew the answer. Looking around the table, she could see that all the others did, too.  
Hazel felt more frightened than she ever had in her lives. But she knew there was no way to escape fate. So her voice did not tremble as she said the words that would, more likely than not, send them all to their doom.

"Chaos is rising."

A terrible silence followed Hazel's words. Then everyone began to talk at once. How was this possible? Were they absolutely positive it was Chaos? Why did everything happen to _them_?

"Quiet!" Chiron shouted. "We must discuss this." The centaur turned to Hazel. "Hazel, are you sure? Do you really think that we are facing Chaos?"

Hazel shrugged. Now that she had actually stated that Chaos was rising, she felt no fear, just a sense of numb horror. She supposed that later, when she'd had time to fully process the information, she would be driven into a desperate panic. At the moment, she just felt unutterably weary.  
"It's true, isn't it, Chiron? We all know it. There's no use trying to pretend we don't."

Very slowly, the old centaur nodded. "I think you are right. We know not how, or why, but Chaos is indeed awakening."

Annabeth gave a little moan and put her head down on the table. Percy put his arm around her, looking pale and shocked.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked Annabeth.

"I remember Chaos." Annabeth said, her voice muffled. "In Tartarus….he was there….and now he's coming back…" She lifted her head and Hazel was shocked to see that she was crying. Annabeth _never_ cried.

Chiron looked troubled. "We must send a party to Mount Olympus to inform the gods of this distressing news…or, if they know already, to consult them on what we must do next."

"To Olympus?" Calypso said, sitting up a little straighter. "Who's going to go?"

"I will think upon it." Chiron promised. "And now, I suggest that you all go to your morning activities. Leo, Calypso, I imagine there will be some sort of celebration to mark your arrival at camp—"

"What?" demanded Hazel. "We're not going to do anything about – about Chaos?"

Chiron suddenly looked very tired. "Truth be told, Hazel, there is not much we _can_ do before informing the gods of this development. I must ask you all not to disclose any of what has been discussed inside this room just yet. I will tell the rest of the camp later, but I will let them be blissfully ignorant for just a little longer. Poor children…." The old centaur looked around the room at them. "You are all so young." he said. "All of you. Yes, even you, Calypso. If I could change things, I would not let you suffer like this."

Annabeth stood. "Come on." she said, not meeting anyone's eyes. Slowly, the demigods began to leave the room. Hazel was the last to get up. She felt unspeakably angry – at Chiron, at the gods, at herself for thinking, even for a second, that everything was all right. Things were never all right when you were a demigod. And now everything was all wrong, and Chaos, the ultimate force of evil, was awakening, and he was probably going to destroy the world, and Hazel would be right in the middle of it, and there was nothing anyone could do, except possibly another _stupid quest._

The last thing Hazel saw before she closed the door was Chiron sitting alone at the ping-pong table, Seymour the leopard head growling sadly on the wall. Hazel felt suddenly very sorry. It wasn't Chiron's fault that the lives of demigods were always hard. He was trying to help them as best he could.

Hazel walked slowly through the Big House to the front door. She stepped outside, blinking in the bright sunlight.

Camp Half-Blood looked as peaceful and welcoming as it always did. It was so much more casual and relaxed than Camp Jupiter, Hazel's home. Here at Camp Half-Blood, that atmosphere was relaxed and friendly. Campers wandered through the strawberry fields and played volleyball on the central green. But with Chaos awakening, how long would that peace and happiness last?


	5. Chapter 5

**(sobs) Once again, I am so, so sorry for not updating in a million years! This chapter took me FOREVER to write! Anyway, it's holidays now, so crossed fingers I'll be able to work faster!**

 **Just like last time, all characters belong to Rick Riordan, and I hope he's treating them well.**

 _Chaos is rising._  
The words didn't make Percy frightened so much as angry.  
Standing at the top of Half-Blood Hill, looking down at the camp, he was reminded of the many times he'd seen Gaia destroy it in his dreams. The idea that his camp wasn't safe, even now, made him want to punch something.

Percy spotted a slim figure coming out of the Oracle's cave at the base of the hill. Calypso. She'd become good friends with Rachel over the past few days, despite the fact that their first meeting hadn't been so great, what with the green smoke and hissing.  
Percy ran down the hill to her. She looked up when he got close, and smiled tentatively. Things were kind of awkward between them, and Percy knew that was his fault.

"Calypso." he said. She looked at him quizzically.  
Percy took a deep breath. This was going to be hard.  
"When I came to Ogygia," he said slowly, "I promised that I would make sure the gods freed you. I didn't. I should have followed up on that, and I didn't. I – I'm sorry."

Calypso tilted her head to the side and looked at him for a long moment. Percy wondered if she was going to hit him. He supposed he couldn't blame her if she did.

"When you left Ogygia," Calypso said finally, "I allowed myself to hope that I might be freed. But when time went by, and no news came from the outside world, I realized that the gods must not have listened to you."

Percy hung his head. The gods hadn't listened, it was true, but he should have made sure Calypso was freed.

"But," Calypso continued, "looking back, I think that my staying on my island for a little longer was meant to be. You see, if I had been freed two years ago, I would have gone back to Greece and lived the rest of my life there. I would never…" She ducked her head, and Percy stared – was she _blushing?_  
"I would never have met Leo." Calypso said in a rush. She was definitely blushing.

 _Oh._ So that's why she wasn't madder. Percy understood now.

"There is something else, too." Calypso said in a small voice. "after you left, I was…bitter for a long time. I wanted…I don't know. I was angry and I…"

"Cursed Annabeth." Percy said quietly.

Calypso clapped her hand to her mouth. "I did not think you knew!" She paled. "Did the… did the curse hurt her? I mean, did it ever reach her?"

Percy sighed. "In Tartarus. We ran into some _arai_ – the spirits of curses. Annabeth got lost. She… she thought that I'd abandoned her."

There were tears in Calypso's eyes. "Percy, I am so, so sorry."

Percy shrugged. "You were angry." he said as calmly as he could. "I would probably have done the same."

"Still. It was wrong." said Calypso. She held out her hand. "Could we start again? Just be friends?"

 _Friends._ It was a good word. A comforting word. Percy was starting to think he'd found a good friend in Calypso.

"I think" he said, smiling, "that I like the sound of friends."

He shook her hand.

OOO

Five days later, standing in the elevator up to Mount Olympus, Percy was thinking he was going to need some good friends. Not just to fight alongside him and go on quests with him, but to possibly hold him back when they got up to Olympus and Percy had to face the gods – particularly Hera – again.  
The easy-listening elevator music didn't help. Percy didn't understand why elevators always had to play such cheesy songs. The ride would be greatly improved by some Led Zeppelin, or maybe AC/DC.

His friends didn't look too happy either. Standing in the elevator with Percy were the rest of the Seven, Calypso, Reyna, praetor of Camp Jupiter, Nico, Jason's sister, Thalia Grace, Grover Underwood, Percy's half-brother Tyson the Cyclops, Ella the prophetic harpy and Coach Hedge. It was quite a large group, which Percy was glad about. It was always best to have back-up when you were visiting Olympus.

The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open. Piper was the first out. She stopped dead on the walkway, her mouth open, and Percy remembered that it was the first time she had ever visited Olympus. It was pretty beautiful… in a terrifying sort of way. Small temples and gardens wound their way up to the main palace, gleaming in the sunlight. Far below them, New York looked like a toy city.

Percy and the others stepped out of the elevator.

Nature spirits and minor deities wandered around, reclining on stone benches and playing volleyball, but the general mood on Olympus seemed kind of… subdued. A satyr was telling jokes in an outdoor theatre, but not many people were laughing.  
Coach Hedge glared at the satyr comedian. "They better not be forcing that poor old goat to work, cause if they are I'm gonna smack them into the middle of next year." He hefted his baseball bat threateningly.  
"Cool it, Coach." said Leo. "I think he's a volunteer." He cocked his head to listen. "Wow. Those jokes are terrible."  
"I've heard worse." remarked Thalia. She pushed her dark hair out of her eyes and frowned at Percy. "Why are we here, again?"  
"To inform the gods of the prophecy and ask their advice." Annabeth replied promptly. "we need to consult them before another… another quest."

"Hey," said Piper, obviously trying to change the subject. "You designed all of this, right, Annabeth?"  
"Most of it." Annabeth answered, looking pleased. Percy knew she always loved to talk about her work on Olympus. He smiled at her encouragingly.  
"It's amazing." Piper murmured, reaching out to touch one of the pillars on a temple. Annabeth blushed. "Thanks."

They continued up the hill, until they reached the entrance to the palace. Percy's mouth was dry. This was his fourth time on Olympus, but it never got any less nervewracking.

"Come on, everyone." he said. "Let's go see what the Olympians are doing."

OOO

The Olympians were having a family argument.

Apollo and Artemis, in typical twin form, were standing in each other's faces, yelling insults about the other's poor archery aim and bad breath. Athena and Demeter were standing back to back, arms folded, like they were never speaking again. Ares and Hephaestus were having a wrestling match, and Mr. D had wrapped Hades in grapevines.

"Woah." said Frank. "Is it always this crazy?"  
"Only occasionally." admitted Annabeth. She turned to Percy, Grover and Thalia. "Do you remember that party at the winter solstice three years ago?"  
Grover bleated nervously. "Don't remind me!"

Percy grinned. If he remembered correctly, that particular party had involved Grover drinking eight cups of coffee in an attempt to communicate with the wild god, Pan. It really had been crazy.

"Um." said Thalia. "So, the gods haven't seemed to notice us come in."  
Percy looked around. It was true. The gods were all still arguing.  
"We have to get their attention." murmured Annabeth. She stepped into the midst of the arguing gods – which Percy would have given her a medal for – and addressed them. "Um, hello."  
None of the gods heard her.  
Annabeth tried again. "HEY!  
All the gods whipped around to look at the demigods and their friends. They looked, Percy thought, like children caught stealing cookies.  
He moved to stand beside Annabeth. "You wanted to see us?"

Zeus scowled, which probably didn't mean anything. Zeus was usually scowling when he saw Percy. "Olympians, come to order."

The gods headed to their thrones. Once they were all seated, Zeus regarded the demigods sternly. Percy tried not to freak out. It was a pretty terrifying experience, standing in the middle of an enormous room with a bunch of immortal, all-powerful beings either staring or glaring at you.

"Do you know why you are here?" Zeus rumbled.  
Percy shrugged. "Just a wild guess, but I'd say we're here to talk about the prophecy that Rachel issued eight days ago?"

Hera, queen of the gods, coughed. "The prophecy?"

Percy forced himself to stay calm. But looking at Hera, his feelings of resentment and anger were so strong he could barely stand still. He was still angry at Hera for ruining his life, wiping his memory and sending him to Camp Jupiter, because, to her, demigods were as expendable as pawns in a game of chess.  
"And do you understand what it means?" Hera finished.

Hazel raised her hand tentatively. "Chaos is rising?"  
The Olympians shared a quick, uneasy look, confirming Percy's worst fears.  
Finally Zeus sighed wearily. "As terrible as it is we must acknowledge that this is true. It seems impossible that Primordial Chaos could awaken after so many millennia, but somehow, it is so."  
'"There is no such thing as impossible, only improbable.'" Ella picked nervously at her feathers. "Copyright 2006 –"

Athena frowned at the harpy. "What is she doing?"  
"Ella reads a lot." Hazel said by way of explanation. "She's very smart."

"So." said Percy, feeling impatient. "Will there have to be another quest?"  
The gods exchanged another of those "holy us what are we going to tell them" looks that irritated Percy.  
"If we must be absolutely honest," said Zeus, "then… yes."  
Silence.

"Well, that's just great." Leo said finally. "Who has to go?"

Apollo cleared his throat. "Lord Zeus, if I may?"  
Zeus nodded.  
"I have forseen," continued Apollo, "that the quest will be most successful if the heroes sent are the Seven… and Calypso."  
"Me." said Calypso. She frowned at the gods like she wasn't sure whether to thank them or yell at them Percy could only imagine what she must be feeling. The Olympians had trapped her on Ogygia for three thousand years (which Percy knew was partly his fault) and now, barely two months after Leo had released her, the gods were telling her to embark on this potentially deadly quest.  
Calpso looked around the roon, and then at Leo. She seemed to come to a decision.  
"Very well, Lord Zeus. I accept."

"Do you know where we have to go to fight Chaos?" Percy asked the gods. He had a nasty feeling it might be Greece. That was annoying, since they'd just got back from Greece. Percy's suntan had barely even faded yet.

"To Greece." said Demeter.  
"Knew it." muttered Percy.  
"At least it's not Albania." Aphrodite murmured. Percy shuddered. He'd heard some bad stories about Albania.

Zeus coughed. "Thank you, Aphrodite. For now, we must arrange transport for these heroes."  
"The ship…" murmured Jason. "Leo, do you think that we could maybe rebuild the _Argo II_ somehow? You saw the wreck yesterday, it isn't completely destroyed."

After Zeus had thrown the Argo II back to Camp Half-Blood before the final battle with Gaia, Leo's siblings in the Hephaestus cabin had taken it to Bunker Nine in the woods. There had been some talk of rebuilding it, but somehow it had felt wrong with Leo gone.

Leo rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Yeah, the basic structure is still there." Percy could practically see the bronze gears and pistons moving in the crazy, wonderful machine that was Leo's brain.  
"And I know where I went wrong last time, so I won't make those same mistakes again." continued the son of Hephaestus. "Rebuilding the ship… yeah, it shouldn't take me more than a month."

Despite everything, Percy found himself smiling. This quest was suicidal, and they would probably all die, but at least they would have a spanking hot war machine on their side.

Zeus nodded. "Well, that is one problem sorted. And we, the gods, will help you wherever possible, both with rebuilding your ship and on your quest."

Reyna stepped forward. The daughter of Bellona was possibly the strongest demigod Percy knew but when she spoke, her voice shook with fear and uncertainty. "Your Majesties, how can the eight heroes – and the rest of us fight Chaos? How can we stand against him?  
All around them, the gods seemed to grow older. Even though Gods could appear however they chose, Percy had seen what happened when a god's seat of power was weakened. Possibly the same thing was happening to the Olympians.

"Gods hate to say this," replied Zeus quietly, "but we do not know."

There was a long silence. So much for divine assistance. If even the gods didn't know what to do, Percy guessed they were all pretty much doomed.

 **I really hope I got the Olympians in character okay. Sorry if they're wrong!**


End file.
